bubbly?
by tameki san
Summary: It's been 2 years since natsume and hotaru left gakuen alice to study abroad and it's been 2 years since ruka and mikan became a couple. What happens when hotaru and natsume return. Will the couple become right again as in Rukaxhotaru mikanxnatsume
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hi... This is my first time writing on . I just had thisidea i thought i could shar with you guess. hope you like it.**

**i know that my spelling is pour sometimes but i'll try my review.**

**mikan and the others are 15-16**

**"..." talking**

**'..' thinking**

* * *

**New students?**

Mikan's pov

Today i woke up extra early because it's me and rukas two years aniversary. It's been two and a half years since hotaru left and two years, 3 mounths since natsume left gakuen alice. Sometimes i still miss them very much but i've still got Ruka here with me. When Hotaru and Natsume left i as really sad but then Ruka comforted me and helped me through those times. He can be so cute sometimes. Then he confessed his love for me and i said yes.

After i finished my morning routing i looked at the time. It was 8:00

" whattttt, is it already 8:00" i screamed running out of my special star rum (A/N she's a special star now)

Normal pov

Mikan opened the door and shouted "ohayo gozemasu" as usaul and went to the group at the back of the class.

"ohayo ruka" mikan said

"ohayo Mikan " ruka replaid smilling happily

Mikan and ruka stood there talking with sumire and koko kitsume and the others for a while before narumi sensei walked in to class.

"ohayo gozemasu" he said as everyone took thier sit

"today we've got two new students or you could call them old students...Come in" he said to them. A girl with dark blue hair and blue eyes wearing a knee blue skirt and a short armed light blue blouse. And a boy with knee blue shorts and white t-shirt.

then the girl said

" my name is hotaru Imai most of you know me. My alice is inventory and i'm 15 years old, 158m long. any questions?"

then a boy raised his hand and asked " do you have a boyfriend"

"No i'm not intressted in having one either."

Mikan pov

i watched as hotaru walked in with a boy that looked very much like Natsume except he had smile plastered on his face. Hotaru introduced introduced

" my name is hotaru Imai most of you know me .My alice is inventory and i'm 15 years old , 158m long. any questions?"

"do you have a boyfriend " a boy asked she said "no..." I stopped listening and looked over to Ruka who was looking rather worried. You can guess the reason why right. Hotaru might start black mailing him again. I on the other hand was very excited to see hotaru again. She looked like a model very slime and beautiful.

Then Narumi sensei asked hotaru to seat beside Nonoko san and she did. Then the boy stepped forward and flashe a wonderful smile( with flowers at the backgroung anime style) at the class making girls squirl ... even more than they did when it was natsume. then all faces even mine and hotaru's dropped when he said

"i'm Natsume Hyuga age 16 height 169m, No girlfriend ..YET alice Fire and please take care of me while i'm here"

**stay stunned for the next chapter and please feel fri to review. I'll very much like that **


	2. Chapter 2

**So i got a review from the last chapter from XxMJXx thanks very much for following my story.**

**This chapter will be a little longer than the last one.**

**".." talking**

**'...' thinking**

* * *

_"I'm Natsume Hyuga age 16 height 169m, No girlfriend ..YET alice Fire and please take care of me while i'm here"_

**A couple?**

Mikan pov

When every body came back from their shock narumi sensei told natsume to sit beside hotaru chan. and he walked up to his sit beside hotaru where ruka sat before. Now he sits next to me.

Hotaru pov

I was sitting on the sit at the back of the class when I heard narumi sensei ask natsume to sit beside me._ 'this was goood because now i could ask him what that was about. I mean we went to the same school i paris but he was still the cold natsume. It's like he changed the minute he came into this class. Whatever he is up to i'm going tofind out. maybe then i could get my chance to blackmail him_.' I thought evily.

When he sat down i said"what was that about"

"what do you mean hotaru chan" he said with a smile trying to look confused

" you acting al kind and chearfull" i said with a firm voice

" must you be so mean hotaru chan i'm not acting anyway" he said with a very soft but stern voice. just then the bell rang. All our friends ran to our sit, mikan jumped on me but i shut her away with my baka gun. she sat on the floor grumbling about how i've not changed at all. Whileruka just came to natsume who just flashed him one of his smiles and ruka did the same, now you could hear fangirls screaming and some fainting. I just sweatdropped.

we sat there talking for a while about how we missed eachother when ruka asked me

" hotaru your'e not gonna start blackmailing me again will you "

I looked at him and said

" chill out bunny boy i not gonna blackmail you"

" what your'e not" he asked suprized and relieved

" no besides i've got something better to earn money on now"

"what that" mikan asked

i thought i could shock them a little so i said

" giving natsume a lapdance"

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTT" they all said together well except natsume who mostly looked suprice

" baaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaaaaa" i said in a really bored thone" ofcoarse i going to take pictures of you when i can. It sure will sell much to your'e fangirls. i said making them all sweatdrop.

"So what happened her since i left" i asked changing the subject

" well some mounths after you left mikan and ruka became a couple" Anna said apart from that i don't think much have changed

I felt a thug in my heart when i heard this but i hided it behind my "poker face". I looked tomikan and ruka who where blushing and trying to hide their face.

The rest of the day went univentful.

Mikan pov

After classes i walked chearfully to the sakura tree with a box of hawalon in my hands. The tree i and natsume had before he left. i had forgotten he was back. I went and sat under the tree with my hawalon then i sensed his presence. well my alice helps me sence when other alices are around and it senced fire alice. I looked around for him then i remembered he usually sits on th tree and i looked up and there he was . he was sleeping, i ate my hawalon quietly not to wake him up and then i looked up and said

" natsume know you can't hear this but i'll say it anyway, i prefer i you didn' here this but i liked the old natsume better. The chearfull natsume seasms so fake and like i don't know you at all. please be the natsume i know again" i said in a sad voice and walked away.

Natsume pov

I watched polk.. Mikan walk up happily to the sakura tree with a box of hawalon in her hands. she sat under the tree nad then she started looking around as if she was looking for something, then she looked up with eyes of a child who found her favorite doll which have been lost for years. I quickly closed my eyes pretending to sleep with a small smile on my lips. her happy face turned into a sad one then she stuffed a hawalon into her mouth and then another one until she it was finished the she looked up to me and said

" natsume know you can't hear this but i'll say it anyway, i prefer i you didn' here this but i liked the old natsume better. The chearfull natsume seasms so fake and like i don't know you at all. please be the natsume i know again" she said in a sad voice and walked away

my heart hurt to see her so sad. '_ok polka as you which. i'll be the old natsue for you'_

Then i drifted out to a deep slumber only to be woken by the sense of persona..

"what do you want persona" I said as a man came out of the shadows

* * *

**So i thought todays chapter was prety long please review and tall me what you think next chapter i might just make mikan and natsume closer to eachother ruka and hotaru too. sory for bad spelling ut i'm tooooo tired to correct them because i'll have to read through again**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for taking so long to update. Just that I've been very busy with Christmas and everything.**

**Thi****s chapter is probably gonna be a very short one. but i will update tommorow here we go**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**i forgot to do disclaimer before so**

**i do not own or make money from this.**

* * *

**i love u!**

_"Persona what do you want" natsume_

"Hejj natsume, come on. aren't you surpposed to be _acting_ chearful?" persona asked with a smirk plasted on his face

"..."

"so i can see that mission x is going as planned, i got to hand it to you i didn't think you could pull it of so long" persona

"well you were right i'm off the mission"

"are you sure, my spy told me you did so well too?"persona

"Your'e spy?"

"well since you decided to quit the mission x you may resume regular missions without this" persona took held an alice stone in his hands

"ntt"

"is it because of that girl.. Mikan?"

with this he got natsumes attension

" well i could care less about her as long as you stay on the mission x IN PUBLIC" persona said with a serios face as he disapeared into the shadows leving natsume shocked for a while then he smirked evily.

'this is gonna be fun' natsume

Not knowing that a raven haired girl was in the corner with her latest invention 'the eavsdropper'. she had many questions but she has to investigat a little more before making a decision.

* * *

next day mikan pov

I walked out carefullly while looking around very carefully for... well my fanboys and girls. it might be strange but since i started to mature, use alittle make upp and joined the swimmig club i got a fanclub. now they stalk me every mondays thursdays fridays and saturdays. so i've got to be very carefull when i go around the hallways especially on this days.

" what are you doing polka?" i heard a teasing voice from behind me i wasn't surprised it was natsume but i was surprised he called me pol and not in a chearful voice in... the old natsume i knew voice.

* * *

**it's very late so i've gotta go to bed godnight sorry for the late update an very short too but tommoro will be very exciting and long. I'll put them to the right couple NxM RxH and they will be a little action. stay tunned for tommorow**


	4. Chapter 4

**this is the continuation of the last chapter and it is definitley gonna be longer promise. today i'll also watch my gramma**

**Disclaimer: i do not own gakuen alice **

* * *

mikan pov

"what are you doing polka"

"na-natsume?"

"you look like youv'e seen a ghost, are you that scared of me?" he asked with a smirk

" yo-you are not... bubbly and cheerful?"i was surprised but at the same time.. kinda happy

"oh make up your'e mind. do you want me to be cheerful or be the natsume you know" he said a little irritaded

"huhh (then i realized) WHATTTT, you heard what i said" i screamed at the top my lungs" you eavsdrop" i added pised. he covered my mouth with his hands and said " stop screaming polka or your'e fanboys may find you. and it's not called eavdroping when you were talking to me" he said strugging his shoulders and shaking his head. I just looked at him unbelievingly but he was right though. wait a minute how did he know about my fanclub, he has only been here for a week.

" hey how do youu know about my fanclub" i asked pouting

" i have my ways" he said walking away " ja ne"

' uggg he makes me so pissed but i'm happy your'e back natsume'

i ran all the way to my swimming class and because i was happy i did very well in the pratice. it wasn't very suprising. whenever i felt happy i would always be a good condition and very active. after swimming i went to my room and changed to go meet ruka for our date. the time was 5:00 we usually hang out in the park for a little while and talk about anything and everything. now that i think about it we are more like friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. well on my way there i sensed natsume's alice moving very fast towards the north forest then i also sensed someone i really didn't like. it was only a faint sense though but i wasn't sure. so i followed natsume's alice into the forest and as i got closer i could feel the chill down my spine now. it was... Persona

* * *

Hotaru pov

I was on my way to the park. according to my resources they usually meet after mikans swimming to have a date. and i was going there to go get some pictures for blackmailing and selling purposes. when i saw natsume jumping from the sakura tree towards the north forest. i decided to follow him instead it will be a much beter fish to fry if i catch one. besides bunny boy and mikan will have plenty ore dates. Although it hurt it was the truth.

I climbed on my latest invention the eavesdropper but something wasn't right. the engine was making noisy sounds which it never did before when i used it. then i was cut of my thoughts as i came crashing into a tree. The last thing i heard before fainting was someone screaming my name

Ruka pov

I was on my way to meet mikan at the park for our usual date when i heard a noise. i looked up to see that hotaru was on one of her inventions but there was something wrong cuz it was flying round in circles and roughly. Then before i could react it came crashing into a tree.

" hotaru" i screamed as i ran towards her, she had falling and hit her head a bit hard and fainted. i carried her up and debated with myself on where i should take her to.

the nurse was not at school at this time of the day, i could take her to mikan but she needs to lay down right know. I don't know where her room is and i can not exactly walk into the girls dorm. So my room it is, she would be really pissed and would probably hit me ten thousand times with the baka gun but... but i don't care as long as she is ok. ' i'm sorry mikan'

* * *

mikan pov

i arrived too late and wasn't able to stop natsume from going to another mission. But i wasn't going to give up that easily i knew persona saw me so i stepped out of the tree i was hiding behind. He just smirked but i got so disgusted and gave him a dirty look before he disappeared into the shadows. i decided to wait for natsume and confront him ' i'm sorry ruka'. i sat under a tree while i waited for him. i did not know when but i soon fell asleep.

I woke in a room similar to mine except it wasn't mine and it was more boyish. i got scared and set on a shield alice. i forgot to tell but i got the nullification alice, steal copy and erase alice and the insert alice. i have copied a lot of alices but only if my friends let me or to protect my friends.

I turned around to see NATSUME sitting on corner of the bed with his back against the head bed with a laptop on his leg. he was typing. What made my mouth drop was that he was sitting right next to me and he was... SHIRTLESS.

i wanted to scream but then if people come that will put us into very awkward situation, so i turned into stone instead.

"so your'e up polka" he said still typing "pretty reckless of you to sleep out there alone, think if some pervert had taken you to his room and taken nude pictures of you. speaking of that you look like a baka when you sleep he said as he held up a picture of me my hair all messed up and my hands and legs were all on different directions like i was wrestling with the bed

I just sweatdropped to the similarity of what he has done and the pervert he was warning me about

" well look who's talking, and getting to serious matters why are you shirtless?"

"well it's tooo hot in here" he said lifting his hand above his head letting me see his musculus figure and his six pack. I couldn't help but stare. " oi polka stop staring, your'e eyes my fall of" he said with a smirk. " wh-why would i be staring at you" i said trying to hide my blush. Then i thought of persona.

I looked at him with a serious look on my face when i asked

" natsume are you going on mission again"

"i wouldn't say so polka"

"bu-but i saw you taking a mission from persona" i was cut off with him saying

"because i never .. stopped" he said with a serious look" i..i came back for a mission"

" WHATT you mean your'e on mission now?" i asked

"Not exactly i quit the mission" he said looking at me

"huh"

" my mission was to act bubbly. but since i quit i have to resume the other mission you know the more dangerous type"

" act? you mean you were really just acting. and why did you quite if you knew you would resume the more dangerous type of mission? i asked worried

" well because... you wanted me to"

" no natsume i didn't know you were going to be in trouble because of my words" i said crying. he put the computer away and came closer until he hugged me

"i'ts not your'e fault"

"..."

"come on polkaif you continue crying you may run out of tears soon" natsume said

"nat..sob..sume sob will you resume being bubbly just so you don't do any more missions?"

" sure polka but i get to stop acting when i'm with you" he said with a smirk which cheered me up

" sure. but why do you think persona will want you to act bubbly?

" don't know still trying to figure that out?. in return i get the alice stone of life span from persona so every time i take it, it makes up for the life shortening i got from using my alice all this years"

i looked up from his chest ( note: there are still in the embrace) " do you still have the alice stone? i asked

" hn." was all he said as he took the stone from his pockets.

i took the alice in my hands and copied it and it disapeared

"what did you do polka"

" i copied the alice from the alice stone. now i can use it to add your'e life span" i said. he looked confused but then smirked

" yeah i'd much rather you do that"

"what you in love with me or something" i teased but i didn't quite expect the answer i got

" what difference does it make now polka"

i didn't say something at first but then i said " alot"

he turn around to look me and i just smiled.

" oi polka you... you would be cheating on ruka"

" well i'll have tell him i'm sorry tomorrow. i can't help i love you even if you don't do the same" i said smilling

" you know you just confessed right"

"yeah" i said

" well i do love you too" he said as he came closer and closer until their lips touched and then it became a passionate kiss

normal pov

when they broke apart mikan said

"you kiss thief. you stole my first and second kiss"

"well i can't help it polka. what can i say i a sucker for this kind of stuff" natsume said with a smirk

* * *

**yo hope you like this chapter stay tuned and find out what happens between Ruka and Natsume, why persona gav natsume a mission to be bubbly and how natsume stole mikans first kiss. how the class react to the new couples NxM and RxH**


End file.
